This invention relates to novel organotin compounds, a method for their preparation, pesticidal and herbicidal compositions containing said compounds, and to a method of combating pests and unwanted vegetation.
The desirability of controlling or eradicating insect pests and common disease-causing organisms is clearly accepted. Thus, compounds possessing insecticidal, acaricidal, bacteriostatic and fungicidal properties especially adapted to such control or eradication are or particular importance.
The necessity of controlling or eradicating unwanted plants, e.g., weeds from fields planted with growing crops, by means of chemical herbicides is also clearly accepted.. Such chemical control of undesirable plant growth is more efficient and less expensive than manual control. However, the chemical control of weeds in the presence of growing food crops has been somewhat hindered because of several factors. For example, many herbicides are unsuitable for use with food crops because of toxic residues remaining on the crops after application.
Certain organotin compounds have been previously disclosed for use as pesticides, herbicides, and the like; see the co-pending application of Peterson, entitled "Novel Organotin Compounds", Ser. No. 164,941, filed July 21, 1971 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,580. The preparation of certain organotin-sulfur compounds is described in the co-pending application of Peterson, entitled "Preparation of Organotin Compounds", Ser. No. 158,528, filed June 30, 1971 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,670.
Many useful organotin compounds are relatively expensive and it is an object of this invention to provide novel, relatively inexpensive organotin compounds and a method for their preparation. A further object is to provide novel organotin-substituted sulfolene and sulfolane compounds which are useful as insecticides, acaricides, bacteriostats, fungicides and herbicides. Another object is to provide pesticidal compositions containing the novel organotin-substituted sulfolene and sulfolane compounds. A still further object is to provide novel compositions and methods effective for combating insects and other pests, such as weeds, and bacterial and fungal organisms. These and other objects are obtained by this invention as will be apparent from the following disclosure.